Sometimes In Our Lives
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: The party was in full swing when I arrived, trailing behind my parents. I kind of wished they didn't have to come, but I knew they wanted to be there for Brittany's tenth birthday almost as much as I did. *series of moments in Santana's school life with her best friend, Brittany, starting with their first kiss. First Glee story. Brittana!*
1. Chapter 1

**Um, okay, this is my first time writing for Glee. I only really got into the show a few weeks ago, so it may not be that good. All I really know is I love this pairing more than I thought I would; it surprised me. Please read and review because I'd really love some feedback.**

**Written from Santana's POV.**

**Fifth Grade**

The party was in full swing when I arrived, trailing behind my parents. I kind of wished they didn't have to come, but I knew they wanted to be there for Brittany's tenth birthday almost as much as I did. Also, I couldn't really see where I was going behind the huge box that contained my best friend's present, so they were kind of like guide dogs. They rang the doorbell to the Pierce household, and I peered round the box to see who would answer the door. It was Brittany herself who flung the door open.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me, "Santana!"

"Hey, Britt," I greeted, offering the box to her, "happy birthday!"

She grinned and hugged me before taking the box and letting us in. Brittany led us through to the sitting room where her parents and other friends were. Lucy Fabray, the only other person I really liked, was sitting on the couch with Finn Hudson, Puck, and Matt Rutherford grouped around her, laughing at a joke she'd made. I waved at her as I followed Brittany to her spot in the middle of the room where there was a small pile of presents. She set the box down, curiously poking her finger through one of the many circular holes in the cardboard, before turning to face everyone.

"Okay," she said, and the other kids turned to look at her, "Santana's arrived, which means everyone's here. Present time!"

We all cheered. Cries of 'mine first' were echoed across the room, but we all knew whose she'd start with: My present. Sure enough, Brittany sat cross-legged in front of the box, untying the ribbon and removing the lid. She gasped when she saw it.

"Oh my God, Santana!" she cried as she lifted the dark tabby kitten from the depths of the cardboard, "I love her!"

Laughing at her reaction, I choked out, "It's a 'him', silly!"

She didn't answer, but instead was scrutinizing the kitten. Her face scrunched up like it always did when she was thinking really hard, and it was adorable. After a few seconds, she looked at me and declared that his name was to be Lord Tubbington. I kind of felt sorry for him, but I knew Brittany would love him when I saw him at the animal shelter. She scooted over to where I was sitting and wrapped me in another hug, crushing Lord Tubbington between us. When she pulled back, I stroked his furry head, still grinning like an idiot.

Brittany opened the rest of her presents, but still kept the kitten in her lap for the rest of the evening. After the party, I had been invited to spend the night, so we played with some of her new toys until everyone else left, and it was just us. How I liked it best.

We had been best friends since we started preschool together at age four, and were pretty much inseparable. Lucy was also our friend, but wasn't joined at the hip like Brittany and I were. As we changed ready for bed, I thought about the first conversation we'd had.

_Hello. I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. What's your name?_

_Mi abuela calls me 'Garbage Face', but mi madre says I'm Santana Lopez._

_That's a nice name. I like your eyes._

_I like your hair._

_Can we be friends, Santana?_

_Sure, Brittany. Best friends._

I smiled to myself. Back then, Brittany had been a lot blunter, and I'd been a whole lot nicer. Sometimes I didn't know why Brittany put up with me, and my parents had no idea why I was best friends with the dumbest girl at school. I argued that Brittany wasn't dumb at all; she just didn't like school very much. Just then, her voice cut into my thoughts.

"Santana, are you coming to bed or not?" she giggled.

"Coming," I answered, and dove underneath the covers with her after taking a running jump. I collided with her, not unpainfully.

"Ow," she said, but she was still laughing, "watch it, silly!"

"Sorry," I groaned as I pulled the pink duvet over us both and lay down facing her.

"It's okay. I forgive you," she said, then impulsively leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

It was just a peck, but it still felt strange. I knew I shouldn't be surprised as Brittany naturally communicated through touching, so she probably wouldn't find it out of the ordinary. But I was still a little taken aback. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was the first time anyone had kissed me, so it made an impact. Brittany was so close to me I was going cross-eyed trying to look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

Then, just because Brittany had done it and I didn't want to be beaten, I closed the distance and kissed her on the mouth for one, two, three seconds, then pulled away. I didn't realise I'd closed my eyes until I opened them again, and when I did I saw that Brittany was smiling at me. I felt my cheeks redden slightly so I closed my eyes again.

"'Night, Britt-Britt,"

"Goodnight, San,"

She fell asleep almost instantly, but I stayed awake for a while longer. When she curled up against me in her sleep, muttering about unicorns, I smiled to myself. I, too, drifted off soon after that, with Brittany's arm thrown across my stomach and her face buried in my neck.

**So…thoughts?**

**I know it's quite short, but I think I want to add more chapters as they go through their lives, although I'm not sure. Anyway, reviews are love, and I'm a very loving person!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry. But I have GCSEs coming up, which are very stressful. Actually at the moment I'm supposed to be revising for my Spanish writing exam, but hey. Wat'cha gonna do?**

**Sixth Grade**

It was our first day of Middle School, and Brittany was ill. She had texted me that morning, and my heart had sunk.

**Hey San. Feeling sick so mom says not to go to school. I'm sorry.**

**Britt xxx**

I scowled throughout the entire day.

As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, I sent a text to Brittany.

**Hey Britt-Britt, hope you're feeling better because I'm coming over whether you like it or not!**

**San xxx**

She sent a text back, saying:

**Yay, please come over! Charlie's been driving me crazy.**

**Britt xxx**

For the first time that day, I smiled. Charlotte, Brittany's three-year-old sister was, to put it bluntly, a pain in the butt. Even my eleven-year-old self could see that much. She was always whining, using her limited vocabulary to express her constant displeasure. I supposed I had been like that at her age, but now it just irritated me. Mami drove me to Brittany's house, and asked what time I wanted to be picked up. After a small argument, it was decided that she's collect me around seven, which meant I only had a few hours with my best friend. I'd wanted to stay the night.

Brittany's dad opened the door when I knocked. His face lit up when he saw me. "She's upstairs," he said before I could even open my mouth.

I grinned at him and raced up the stairs to Brittany's room, flinging open the door. Brittany was asleep, snoring on her bed. I giggled, thinking it was all very anti-climactic indeed. So I crept to the bed, and then launched a tickle attack, pinning her beneath me. She woke with a start as I attacked her sides mercilessly, an evil grin spreading across my face.

"San!" she choked, writhing underneath me. I sat on top of her thighs, immobilising her, and pinned both her wrists behind her head as I continued scrabbling at her ribs with one hand.

"Hi," I said, ignoring her screams of protest, "nice of you to finally wake up, sleepy-head."

She gasped wordlessly, bucking her hips, trying to dislodge me, and she finally threw me off. I lay laughing next to her while she recovered, taking huge breaths and wiping her streaming eyes.

"Try poking me next time!" she panted, turning her head to smile at me. I noticed she was still wearing her unicorn-print pajamas and frowned.

"Haven't you got out of bed all day?" I asked. She nodded.

"To eat breakfast and lunch."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Lucky. _Someone _had to actually go to school today."

She sat up. "Oh yeah. How was it?"

"Sucky."

"Oh."

"It was sucky because you weren't there, silly." I said, pouting. "You better be there tomorrow."

"I will!" Brittany said earnestly, "I promise."

To make sure, I held out my pinky finger. She just looked at me, confused, when I offered it to her.

"Pinky swear." I explained.

"Ah, I see." She said, then took my pinky in hers, shaking it vigorously.

"And now you have to be there," I said triumphantly, "because you made a pinky swear. You have to keep it."

Brittany sighed, "Okay."

The next day, she was there, waiting for me outside the school gates. After greeting me with a tight hug, she looked around, frowning.

"Where's Lucy Fabray?" she asked.

"She went to a different Middle School, Britt," I said gently, "she doesn't go here."

She looked sad, so I held her pinky in mine and said, "But you still have me."

The sad look was instantly replaced with a smile, and she kissed me on the cheek quickly. "Yeah," she said happily, "I do."

**Okay, I wrote this kinda quickly because I really do need to study for that test, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


End file.
